Sunset Shimmer Returns
by Funnybunny514
Summary: When the portal opens again after thirty moons, Sunset Shimmer decides it's time to make up for her mistakes in Equestria. What will happen when she finds out so much has changed after she had last come?[on hiatus]
1. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Okay, so I've been dying to do a FanFiction on Sunset Shimmer and here it is! Just to warn you it may include some SunsetxFlash. Basically, this is supposed to be two and a half years after the Equestria Girls Movie in the human world, maybe a few days off. In Equestria this is sometime after Twilight earned her castle. And just a little hint, I ****_might _****throw in something from my other story, Discord's Meddling. I'm not ****_completely _****sure if I will, but just in case. I really hope that you all like this! Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: MLP: FIM belongs to it's rightful owner. **

* * *

Sunset Shimmer looked at her friends she had just made in the last two years with unsure eyes. Should she do it?

"Girls, I have something that I _really _need to tell you all." Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash all turned to look at her.

Her purple haired friend laid a hand on her shoulder, asking, "Are you alright, darling?"

"Just meet me by the statue at sundown." Sunset rose to leave when she saw _him. _Flash Sentry. First her boyfriend, then he dumped her.

Luckily in the past year, they had regained a relationship. "Hey, Flash! Come with me, for a second!"

She led Flash out the door of the SugarCube Corner Cafe. "What's up?"

"I have something to discuss with you _and_ the girls. It's not something I want to do here with all these people around. Meet me at the statue in front of CHS at sunset." Before the boy could say a word, she was walking away.

All anyone could here was her muttering, "This is the right choice. It's got to be."

* * *

As the sun started to retreat behind the horizon, Sunset was pacing back and forth in front of the statue.

Soon, six others joined her.

"Now, Sunset, what's this all about?" Applejack questioned the yellow skinned girl. She turned to face them, her golden and red locks waving in the breeze. The cold air stung her eyes, forcing the tears she had held back to flow.

"I-I'm going back to Equestria!" she stammered. A collective gasp rang from the girls, but Flash just stared at her.

He questioned her, with hurt clearly in his voice, "Why? Why are you leaving all of a sudden?"

As the tears streamed down Sunset's face, she managed, "I've already mended what needed to be, here. Now I r-_really_ need to fix what I've broken in my home world." Though all the girls had tears in their eyes, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy nodded their heads in understanding while hugging her, one by one.

Pinkie Pie wailed, "We're gonna miss you so much!" She squeezed the breath from her lungs, before stepping back. Rainbow Dash stood with Flash, both clearly paralyzed.

"Sunset—" the rainbow haired girl's voice broke and she hugged her tightly. "Stay loyal to Twi or we're just pulling you right back out again!" They shared a laugh when Sunset turned to gaze at Flash.

"I—" they spoke in unison. The couple smiled at each other and chuckled.

Sunset motioned to him, "You first."

"I just wanted you to know, I love you. I'm glad you changed back into the girl that I knew."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I had been so awful those first years. I was horrible and let greed and power overcome me." The duo shared a hug before Flash pulled away. "Since this is only the first day of the portal, I'll be able to visit you again. I promise—"

"_Pinkie _Promise!" chimed in her pink skinned friend.

"Yes, I Pinkie Promise," she followed the motions which were used for the promise. "To come back again, before the portal closes for another thirty moons. I'll miss you all!"

After her goodbye, she plunged headfirst into the magical mirror, that served as a portal between the worlds.

"Aw shucks, I think I'm gonna cry again!" Applejack mewled, pulling her hat off of her blonde hair.

Rarity plucked a handkerchief from her purse while dabbing her eyes. "Oh, I think I have to agree, Applejack." Fluttershy sniffled, letting her pink hair fall over her butter colored face. She accepted a cloth from Rarity to dry her teal eyes.

Flash ran a hand through his spiky, blue hair and walked back to his car, slipping in. He jammed his key into the ignition and started the engine. His hand punched the radio button hard and music blasted through the speakers.

The girls looked at his solemn face as he drove away.

* * *

As she flew through the portal, Sunset Shimmer placed her arms in front of her and readied her legs to land.

She shot out and landed on all fours. "This is..." She inspected the room. "Beautiful."

A voice came from the corner of the room, where the shadows started, "Thank you. I like to think of my home as a pretty one."

"Who are you?" the unicorn asked. A pink alicorn with purple tinted wings stepped out of the shadows. Her purple eyes matched that of her hair, with other streaks of yellow and a darker shade of pink in her mane. Her Cutie Mark consisted of a crystalline heart with a ribbon circling it.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, ruler of the Crystal Empire." Her face changed from serious to smiling. "But you can call me Cadence."

"Hello, _Cadence_." She nodded her head slightly in respect of her title.

She raised an eyebrow at Sunset. "You're nothing like Twilight said you'd be. I guess she was right about you being in the proper...What was that word she used? Hands?" The yellow mare rolled her eyes and turned to the door.

"Well, please direct me, _Princess_, to Canterlot. Then I'll be on my way."

Cadence's horn glowed blue and she slammed the door. "What intentions do you have, Miss Shimmer?"

She glared at the alicorn, then her expression softened. "I need to apologize to a _lot _of ponies. Twilight Sparkle included." The pink mare let the door swing open with a pleased expression.

"I can tell you have good intentions in your heart." As her younger walked past, she put a hoof on her shoulder. "But be careful. Not everypony is as easily as convinced as me."

"Thanks." As Cadence watched her gallop down the hall, Sunset turned into a tiny spec. Finally, a flash of light indicated she had teleported.

* * *

**So how do like this so far? Please tell me in the reviews! This series might take a while as my others will since school starts next week. I hope to update as often as I can. Thank you so much fir reading and stay tuned.**


	2. Who Would've Known?

**I'm hoping that you guys enjoyed that first chapter! I'm sorry if it ended too soon, but I don't have a lot of time on my hooves, er, hands. Please forgive me for using Flash Sentry, but I like him better with Sunset than Twilight. I'm not really sure where this story is going, I'm actually just winging it. Now to end my rambling, let's see where this chapter will lead us!**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to you-know-who. (Hasbro.)**

* * *

Sunset Shimmer suddenly found herself in Canterlot after a lot of teleporting and riding the train.

"It's certainly changed since I was last here!" Sunset marveled. The confusion of staying away for so long had her actually forgetting ow much time had passed and that she had a less Pinkie-like attitude. The unicorn traveled the city, staring at every building and bush in sight, navigating her old route to her old mentor's (both as in former and age) castle. As she approached Canterlot Castle, its towering shadow blinded her vision and the yellow pony ran into a guard.

"Oof!" they yelled simultaneously. A light orange Pegasus with spiky blue mane and pure blue eyes was gazing at the mare, recognizing her.

He helped her up with his hoof, with his face shaded from her view. "Sunset Shimmer?!" Her eyes adjusted to the amount of sunshine and Sunset's face burned from a darker yellow to orange and then stopped on red.

"F-Flash Sentry! Crazy seeing you here..." Her sentence trailed off.

"I work here, remember?" the guard asked. "And didn't you leave to—" She stuffed her hoof in his mouth and walked alongside him. While his head was turned, nopony saw her muffling Flash's amount of speech, showing the other knights Sunset wasn't a threat. Her hoof retracted as her eyes surveyed the courtyard for any unwanted ears. "What are you doing?!" Flash shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "Not even Celestia knows I've returned! I need to explain to her why I'm back before sounding any alarms." Flash's expression was filled with venom.

"How do you know if I'll keep quiet?" Sunset's glances turned into pure fear as her eyes pleaded. "After what you did to me, how can I trust you?" Two tears spilled from her eyes and she looked downcast.

The Unicorn wailed, disregarding her own warning, "I'm s-so sorry, Fla-ash! I-I—" She broke down into tears. The Pegasus was feeling as if he had wounded a dove, melting any of his last hurt feelings. The stallion put his armored hoof on the sobbing pony's.

"It's alright, Sunset. I didn't mean to make you upset, I just— I'm still hurt after you betraying my trust like that! It was as if you didn't have a heart..." He didn't need to finish his sentence. The mare stopped crying and looked up, into his shaking eyes, full of distrust.

Sunset used her mane as a cloth to wipe any signs of tears from her muzzle. She gulped, "Did I really hurt you that badly?" Flash avoided her question, merely nodding. "Would you let me explain later after I talk to Celestia? I really do have to speak with her first." He barely gave her recognition.

"Yeah, sure." He looked over her shoulder fidgeting with his helmet and painfully made eye contact. Before she could even respond, he returned to his post.

"I'm so sorry, Flash," the yellow pony mumbled. "I'm so sorry that I did it."

* * *

Canterlot Castle hadn't changed a bit from when Sunset Shimmer had last visited (over ten years ago). Her only detours was taking longer routes to avoid the guards.

Finally, she reached the large oak doors of the throne room and swallowed. Two guards halted her, but she used a sleeping spell on the Earth Ponies.

Her hoof moved without her command and lightly moved the door so she could peek through the crack. Celestia was on her throne, respectfully looking at _Princess _Twilight Sparkle while she reported about a…what?!

"Princess Celestia?" The two alicorns turned to the unicorn and raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Sunset Shimmer, how good to see you, my most unfaithful student." Celestia's smile was genuine along with her reply.

Twilight kept an expressionless face and trotted to Sunset. "Hello, again. I hope that my friends were able to help?"

"Yes, they did. Very much so." The yellow pony was reminiscing on her old friends but shook the thought. "So you have a _castle_?" Jealousy had reared its ugly head at Sunset.

The purple mare's face was slightly redder. "Well, yes. It's only been about a month since it appeared."

In maybe too lengthy detail, Princess Sparkle retold all that had happened ever since she had returned to Equestria.

"Then, the box revealed a castle which stands in Ponyville at this very moment. Though, it's not as easy to navigate as my old library." Twilight and Sunset shared eye contact before the latter closed her eyes and laud her head on her hooves.

"Of course, _you've _had the more exciting year," she grumbled. Sunset's old attitude made its way back to the unicorn, with Celestia raising an eyebrow, and wondering if she really had changed.

The older alicorn in the room stood up and spoke for what seemed like the first time, "It seems that you will need a more permanent place to stay while you're here. I'm not sure if you would want to visit your family at the moment, would you?" Realization struck Sunset and she rose, suddenly. "I'll take that as a yes. Twilight would you please escort her?" The Princess of Friendship took lead out of the room, with Celestia's former student trailing behind.

"May I ask who your parents are? Just so I can take you to them," Twilight chuckled awkwardly.

Sunset nodded, replying, "Yeah, my parents are Twilight Velvet and Night Light. I actually have an older brother named, Shining Armor." While they had walked, the purple mare stopped dead in her tracks with the yellow running into her rump. "Oof!" she cried when she bounced backward.

Twilight turned at almost a speed that would snap her neck. Her voice bellowed, catching every guards' attention in the hallway, "_YOUR_ PARENTS ARE _MY_ PARENTS?!"

Sunset was thoroughly confused, as she had been too young to retain the memory of having a little sister at just one-year-old. Soon after, she had attended Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and forgot about the newest member of her family. Twilight was in the same position and had never remembered. Shining Armor, Twilight Velvet, and Night Light never talked about Sunset again once she had disappeared from Celestia's school. The Sun Princess refused to say a word since she knew that once the family knew her whereabouts, they would go after her. All photos, belongings, and any trigger of her was hidden or sealed away. Sunset Shimmer had been the family's biggest secret, but they stayed happy for Twilight's sake when she was accepted into the school.

"I think I would remember having a younger sister, Twilight." The older paused, digging in her mind for some way that they were related. "Unless, we were both to young to remember and they never talked about me after I ran away…"

Twilight started flapping her wings and throwing her fore legs up for emphasize. "Exactly! We're demanding answers as soon as we get there!" Before Sunset could try to talk to her about why they hadn't spoken, she channeled her anger into a teleporting spell, delivering them right at the front door of the house.

* * *

**Sorry, guys that it took me so long to get this chapter cranked out. I've bitten off WAY more than I can chew at the moment with school getting the way. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter's plot twist! Stay tooned to find out what happens. ;)**


	3. Reunited at Last

**Hopefully my mood for writing will keep up so I can keep updating! Thank you again for reading and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro, you get the drill.**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle had arrived at her family's home, yet her infuriation dissolved. She began to feel light-headed and crumpled to the porch. Sunset Shimmer stood in shock, of both that Twilight fainted and that she was her _sister_! Sunset snapped out of her daze and lifted the younger up in her teal aura.

She knocked on the purple painted door before her, terrified of the occupants reactions. The sound of hoofsteps were muffled and the rustle of a lock undone came from inside. The door swung inward while Sunset held her breath. Three other Unicorns and an Alicorn were revealed. A small gasp advanced from the dull white Unicorn before her.

"Uh, hi guys. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" the former student filled the silence. Her mother, Twilight Velvet, approached her and touched her face.

Velvet whispered, "Sunset Shimmer?" Sunset nodded and both mares' chins trembled. Her brother, Shining Armor, glanced upwards to see the unconscious Twilight floating in midair.

Sunset's father, Night Light, followed Shining's eyes. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, also known as Cadence, saw the love in Sunset's eyes and knew she wasn't here to harm anypony, nor did she hurt her sister-in-law. She had arrived only about five minutes ago to visit her husband's parents. Cadence's mind pondered on how Sunset got here so quickly.

"What in Equestria?!" Night Light shouted. His daughter looked sheepish and lowered Twilight to their level.

Sunset explained, "Twilight and I just found out we're sisters. She was a bit...mad that you hadn't told her since, of course, we were to young to remember. When she got here, she just collapsed." The group of grown ponies hefted the junior into the house without difficulty.

"There's a lot you've missed in these past years, dear. I'm not even sure where to start," Velvet stated.

"Oh my Celestia, _really_?!" Sunset questioned, with annoyance.

"Cadance and I got married a few years ago," announced Shining.

The conscious Princess giggled at her husband. "Sunset, do you remember me from foalsitting you?"

"Vaguely, yes. You really were a great foalsitter, _that_ I know of!" The former pupil beamed with genuine gladness at seeing her brother happy.

"Though, that day wasn't as great as you would think," the captain spat.

Over the next three hours, the small family reunion was filled of taled of Equestria and the second world in the mirror.

As the Sun dipped below the horizon, the Princess of Friendship got up. A loud yawn escaped her and let the others know she was awake.

"What's going on?" Twilight inquired. She sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes sleepily. When she saw the ponies gathered around her, she understood why she was there and glared at her family.

Twilight Velvet sat next to her daughter and wrapped her foreleg across her shoulder's. "It's time you knew." Everypony exchanged looks and nodded. "Sunset had ran away from Celestia's school when _she_ was the Princess's prodégagé. After about two years, or so, we thought she was never coming back. Now, we hadn't even given her a second thought." Sunset looked slighty hurt by that comment.

The youngest Princess considered her mother's story and believed it. After all, Sunset and herself had learned that much already.

"Okay, but you haven't earned my complete trust. Sunset and I should probably go and see the Princess, now." All six ponies shared a group hug and said their farewells.

Cadence pulled the former pupil to the side, "Remember, Sunset. I know you have feelings for Flash, Twilight does, too. Don't let that Pegasus get between your growing friendship, alright?"

"I'll remember that." The yellow Unicorn embraced the pink Alicorn and then joined the purple.

As the others walked back inside, the Princess of Love watched the two teleport away. "I hope she's right."

* * *

Once the students materialized in the Throne Room of Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia sent the guards, including Flash Sentry, and even her sister out of earshot.

"I think everything is well, your majesty," Sunset Shimmer reported.

The white Alicorn snickered in a manner of laughing at a private joke. "There's no need to call me that, Sunset Shimmer." Twilight Sparkle and Sunset smiled humorously before they plastered serious faces to their muzzles.

"Now, Twilight, I would like for you to do me a very important favor." The purple mare straightened her back and raised her head. "I have countries all over the world that I must settle peace treaties with. I would like for you and your friends to become my official ambassadors for me. Do you think that your friends and you are up to the task?" Celestia arose from her throne and opened her wings, with a Sunset and Twilight shrinking back, slightly.

"Of course. I just need to check with them to see if they're open." Sunset mouthed to her that _she _was free. "Well, with the rest of them."

Celestia opened the massive doors open and gestured with her shimmering wing that they were free to go. "But of course."

* * *

During the train ride, an awkward silence filled the air with tension between them. Sunset was the first to break it with a nervous giggle.

"Twilight, I know this is probably the wrong time, but…DoyoustillhavefeelingsforFlash?" The unicorn bit her lip and lowered her eyes to her hooves.

The alicorn in the next seat over laughed. "_Flash Sentry_? He was nothing but a little filly crush for me. It was the first time I liked a boy, and I got _way_ too in over my head with him. I just don't find anything in common between him and me."

The yellow mare sighed and smiled. "Well, it's just. Y'know. I used to date Flash and I still have feelings for him and all…I was just worried he would ruin our friendship."

"I actually have feelings for somepony else…" the purple mare trailed when the train came to a jolting stop. "We're here! Now, c'mon!" The younger pulled her senior off the train and away from Ponyville Station.

* * *

Twilight led her older sister to her newfound castle, though nopony could miss such a magnificent structure.

"Whoa." Sunset's jaw hung ajar while she navigated her way to her younger sister's home. The inside was even more appalling than the inside, with almost everything made out of sparkling crystal. "Sweet place." The yellow mare was once again green with envy when she saw the thrones for all of the Element holders and one for Spike.

"I'm very grateful! I'm just so amazed that it all came out of a box." The Alicorn flew up a staircase and called down a hall, "Spike! I'm back!"

"What? I was trying to take a nap, Twi." Spike stepped out from a doorway a little ways down the corridor, comic book held in his claw.

"I thought you were helping Applejack in the orchard." Red encased the dragon's face at the mention of the name.

He spoke hurriedly, "Uhh, yeah. But then she cancelled. Reallyshouldtakeanap,bye,Twi!" His door slammed closed and Twilight shook her head and sniggered.

"I doubt that baby dragon will be down anytime soon. Do you want to meet the others? It's really funny how similar they actually are," commented the star student.

The reformed Unicorn agreed, "Yeah, that would be interesting."

* * *

**I'm hoping this chapter wasn't too bland. I was rushing, trying to tie up the last of the beginning and background in the next chapter. After that, the rising action will begin and the conflict will be introduced. I also have a poll up to decided where they should go when leaving Equestria. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews, guys. It means a lot. Hope to update soon!**


End file.
